Abstract The Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) is a population-based surveillance system designed by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) to identify and monitor selected maternal experiences before, during, and after pregnancy. In Texas, PRAMS provides the most comprehensive population-based data on maternal health during and after pregnancy. Texas PRAMS data are used by the Department of State Health Services and several other state agencies and stakeholders to inform, develop, and drive policies and programs to improve the health of mothers and babies. The PRAMS survey asks questions (via mail, web, or telephone) of recent mothers on health topics, such as access to prenatal care, pregnancy intention, alcohol use, smoking, knowledge of the importance of folic acid, multivitamin use, type of insurance, intimate partner violence, postpartum depression, breastfeeding, infant sleep position, and smoke exposure. The proposed Texas PRAMS project will not only maintain the reputation and importance of these data for informing public health policies and programs, but will also make PRAMS a leading research tool for those whose mission is to develop new strategies for improving maternal and child health and those looking to track and understand emerging public health needs. This will be achieved by: (1) implementing a systematic plan to address response rates and sample size; (2) piloting state- specific questions for the coming phases of the survey; and (3) developing and expanding the reach of PRAMS through analysis, reporting, infographics, and developing academic research partnerships.